World Government
The World Government (世界政府, Sekai Seifu) is a fictional political organization, in the Japanese manga and anime series One Piece. About the World Government The World Government is affiliated with roughly 170 countries from around the world. Those member countries retain autonomy, that is to say, the countries run their own internal affairs (though the World Government does sometimes meddle), but cooperate with the World Government for massive international relations. Their political ideals are unknown and everything they do is right. Not everyone approves of their political ideals as there are people like Dragon who are against it. They approve of Absolute Justice and reside in the holy land of Mariejois, ruled by the Gorousei, the highest authority of the world. They seem afraid of losing power and the World Government depends on the 3 Great Powers to keep the world from ripping apart at it's seams. At first glance, the World Government seems to maintain a worldly order that benefits all, making the world safe for the sake of everyone. Using the Marines, they pursue criminals endangering the lives of those who are innocent, protecting the people of each country in the world. The World Government is the largest World Power maintaining full rights to halt or encourage any political action without question or opposition from any side. The reality though is that, unknown to most citizens (and many world leaders), the World Government's actions are secretly, and often, based on corruption or questionable motives. Often when the storyline involves them, it shows them hiding the truth or ignoring the rights of the people. Individuals who become the enemies of the World Government are ruthlessly hunted down and dealt with and all those who walk along the same path as them are doomed to share the World Government's fury. The World Government's power to release information on anyone as they please can often led to the truth being hidden, altered or ignored all together. Any countries attempting to protect or harbor criminals are at risk from the World Government, although what would happen exactly has not been addressed yet. For the most part, the important role they have in maintaining world stability far outweighs the corruption they often display. Often there is a 'holy' or 'just' theme to the naming of things related to the World Government, like 'the Just Eleven Jurymen'. History of the World Government Void Century 800 years ago, the World Government was once the ancient Alliance force who overthrew the Ancient Kingdom. After that, they banned research on the Phonegyph and set their headquarters in Mariejois. One Piece manga - Chapter 395, the history of the World Government. Age of the Pirates In 1500 AOS, the World Government captured Pirate King Gol D. Roger and executed him. His death however sparked the Great Pirate Age. Buster Call In 1502 AOS, the World Government sent the Buster Call to wipe out the Oharan Clan. They accused the clan of trying to recover the Ancient Weapon and spread lies around the world when in reality; they never cared about it. Nico Robin was the only survivor of the clan and was hated by the brainwashed world, who believed that she would kill them all. Nico Robin grew up hating the World Government and is determined to find out what happened during the missing 100 years. Lucci's Mission 15 years ago, there was a small unnamed kingdom that was captured by pirates. 500 royal guards were held hostage in an attempt to force the king to make the pirate captain the new king. The World Government sent a 13-year old boy to the kingdom. The boy in turn killed the 500 royal guards for showing weakness before killing the pirate captain and taking his head. After this event, Lucci was turned into an new CP9 agent. Spandam's Conspiracy 12 years ago, Spandam manipulated the Gorousei to change their mind about preventing the Ancient Weapons from being recovered and to allow him to revive the weapon. However Spandam's plot is really to overthrow the Government and rule the world himself. Dragon 6 years ago, Monkey D. Dragon started to stir up rebellion against the Government. The Council of the Kings took place in this time to discuss about his actions. Story Captain Morgan Arc Don Krieg Arc Arlong Arc Lougetown Arc Little Garden Arc Drum Arc Arabasta Arc Jaya Arc After the defeat of Crocodile, the world was thrown into chaos and the people begun to revolt, the World Government became greatly alerted when they heard the news that Shanks was planning to meet Whitebeard, they did not want them to meet; fearing a combined power would become a bigger threat and ordered the Marines to prevent them from meeting each other. Meanwhile there was a meeting of the Shichibukai to discuss Crocodile's replacement. Kuma, Donflamingo and later Mihawk showed up, Laffite showed up to nominate Blackbeard to become an new Shichibukai. Longring Longland Island Arc At the Marine HQ, the Marines were panicking about Aokiji being gone and contacted the Gorousei. The Gorousei were not happy with Aokiji's rash behavior and labled him the strongest man in the Marines and remarked that he needed to be careful with his rank. Water 7 Arc Enies Lobby Arc Post-Enies Lobby Arc Thriller Bark Arc After the Banaro Incident, Blackbeard became an offical Shichibukai. Gecko Moria, one of the Shichibukai ruled the island on his ship, Thriller Bark. The Government were aware that the Straw Hat Pirates were heading to Fishman Island and Thriller Bark would be in the way. Worried that the Straw Hat Pirates may defeat Moria, they sent Kuma to help but Moria rejected his aid. After Moria was defeated, the Government was afried that the news of Moria's defeat would cause another global uproar ordered Kuma to kill everyone on Thriller Bark. Even with Moria defeated, they hoped that he would still be able to keep his postion. Security Forces A large government wouldn´t function without some forces that establish law and order. The Security Forces consist of the following groups: Law Enforcement Agents Marines Police Government Members All over the world there are over 170 countries that are members of the World Government. Within their own territory all these members have their own sovereign government that rules over its people. However in the large World Government itself those leaders are treated as equals and each have a seat within it. Among these member countries, not all are of the same kind. Some are really large countries with kings as their leaders, while others are simply big cities that are governed by mayors. Kingdoms * Arabasta * Ilusia * Drum Cities * Water 7 The Three Great Powers Not much is known about the Three Great Powers (三大勢力, San Dai Seiryoku) except for the fact that they seem to be a very vital part of the World Government. There seems to be some sort of balance between the Three Powers. These three institutions exist in a delicate balance, not much is known about how this functions. It is however known that only the other two organizations are equivalent to the Yonko. Considering that these organizations are stated to be a balance and the fact that the loss of Crocodile threatened said balance, the most reasonable conclusion is that each organization is roughly equivalent in strength. The Gorousei fear that if this balance gets disrupted, the world itself could fall apart, and the balance itself appears to be very fragile as the lose of even one key member (such as a Shichibukai) can through off the balance, this is why the defeat of Crocodile was so distressing to them ( the loss of such a powerful ally tip the balance away from the Shichibukai and in turn the Navy). It has not yet been fully explained so far as to why one of the Three Powers being weakened could pose such a dangerous threat. One possible reason is that this stems from the fact that only the Marines are fully under the control of the World Government. The Shichibukai appear to follow orders on a whim if at all and the Yonko are entirely outside of the World Government's control. A damage in the balance could swing the scales toward the Yonko and might lead to the Shichibukai reverting to their old. The Three Powers are the Marines, the Shichibukai, and the YonkouChapter 432- Garp talks to Luffy about the Yonkou.. References Category:World Government Category:Organizations